Meu irmortal
by Ju K.Lender
Summary: “Ele estaria sempre lá, nos seus sonhos e na sua vida. Estaria para sempre no seu coração. Ele seria para sempre o seu imortal.” Songfic, oneshot. Música My immortal do Evanescence.


I'm so tired of being here

**Aviso:** Não são meus, apenas uso-os para me fazer feliz e fazer outras pessoas felizes. Contudo levemente slash. Caso se sinta ofendido, não leia.

**Resumo:** "Ele estaria sempre lá, nos seus sonhos e na sua vida. Estaria para sempre no seu coração. Ele seria para sempre o seu imortal."

**Nota da Beta:** A única coisa que eu não gosto dos textos da Ju é que quando eu recebo o texto, achando que vou ter alguma coisa pra mexer, arrumar... Enfim, betar a fic, a garota só tem (que eu tenha percebido) três erros de crase. Só!Assim ser beta dela é mais um título que qualquer coisa...

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, encarando o fogo crepitando na lareira a sua frente. Percebeu que a chuva começara a cair e bater em pingos grossos no vidro da janela da sala. Quanto tempo teria dormido? Ele não sabia. Ele não sabia de mais nada desde aquele dia. Ele perdeu a confiança que tinha em si mesmo. Percebeu que sem ele, estava desprotegido. Ele era seu mundo, seu porto seguro, a certeza de todas as manhãs, a esperança de que, um dia, tudo iria melhorar. Mesmo que tivesse certeza que nada mudaria sua condição, mesmo tendo fatos à sua frente, mesmo que todos virassem as costas para os dois, ele sabia que podia acordar todos os dias e o ter a seu lado. Ele fazia seu mundo melhor, apesar dos pesares.

Olhou ao seu redor. As chamas da lareira haviam diminuído desde que adormecera, porém ainda estavam acesas. Apesar do calor confortável, ele estava suando frio. Outro pesadelo, que assombravam suas poucas horas de descanso desde que ele atravessara o maldito véu. Seus pesadelos aumentaram, fazendo-o acordar no meio da noite e permanecer acordado até os primeiros raios de sol mancharem o céu de vermelho. Gritos, sangue, uma floresta escura e um vulto negro perseguindo-o. Acordara com o coração acelerado. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que sonhava com a noite em que havia sido mordido. Desde que ele morrera, seus pesadelos consistiam em véus, risadas abafadas, pele fria, olhos sem brilho e uma profunda sensação de solidão, que permanecia enquanto ele estava acordado. Voltara a sentir medo das pessoas, da rejeição, do preconceito. A sentir que nunca poderia confiar em alguém de novo. Que sensação familiar...

_And if you have to leave  
I __wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

Ele sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Muitas pessoas morrem em guerras. Ou, mesmo quando não morrem na guerra, elas acabam indo, cedo ou tarde. Então por que ele não poderia simplesmente ir, e levar tudo com ele? Toda dor, sofrimento, insegurança. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Quando alguém morre, os sentimentos deveriam morrer junto, para que ninguém sofresse com a perda.

Mas infelizmente, nada acontece como planejamos.

Uma brisa percorreu o cômodo, apesar de todas as janelas estarem fechadas. Ele sentiu um calafrio percorrendo toda sua espinha. Já não era a primeira vez que achava que não estava só, apesar de seus olhos o traírem. Encolheu-se no sofá onde estava, abraçando os joelhos, como há muito não fazia. Mais precisamente desde o dia em que ele havia lhe prometido que sempre estaria ao seu lado, que nada iria lhes separar. "_Você não vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim."_ Foi como ele terminou a conversa, com aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar. Depois abraçou o menino a quem fizera a promessa, aconchegando-o em seu colo. Ele se lembrava ainda do frio que sentira na boca do estômago. Aquele havia sido um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. _"Que belo mentiroso você me saiu."_, pensou amargurado, sentindo os olhos arderem na familiar sensação das lágrimas chegando.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Sentiu-se deplorável por estar chorando novamente, depois de tantas noites. Perdeu a conta de todas as pessoas que haviam lhe pedido para ser forte, para agüentar, que esse tipo de coisa era inevitável. Mas ninguém sabia, ninguém entendia de verdade o que ele sentia. Ninguém nunca havia passado por tanta coisa como ele passou junto daquele homem. Ele era sua vida.

Sua vida. Sua vida começara no dia em que ele o defendera dos alunos mais velhos da escola, mesmo sendo mais velhos que ele também. Sempre fora um menino calmo, não gostava de brigar com as pessoas. Talvez por isso judiassem tanto dele. Naquele momento, quando ele ameaçou contar para a diretora de suas casas o que os alunos mais velhos faziam com eles, calouros, ele soube que sempre o teria ao seu lado. Que sempre teria com quem contar, a quem recorrer para pedir ajuda. Naquele momento, quando ele o ajudou a recolher todos os livros que haviam se espalhado e limpado seus pergaminhos e sua mochila da tinta que escorrera pelos tinteiros quebrados, ela sabia estariam sempre juntos. Sempre.

_When you cried I__'d wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Com o passar do tempo, ele descobrira falhas naquela armadura impenetrável. Descobrira a tristeza que ele guardava dentro de si pela atenção negada por seus pais. Pelo passado de sua família, e a exigência de que ele cumprisse o que o sobrenome lhe pré-dispunha. Da mudança de seu irmão, antes tão adorado por ele, e depois apenas indiferente. O irmão era tudo que ele tinha quando seus pais não o tratavam mais do que como a um estranho. E depois de ingressar na escola, viu que seu irmão assumira o papel que ele havia recusado, de filho obediente e bom descendente da família a que, a contragosto, pertencia.

Ele foi o primeiro a ver aquela barreira desmoronar em lágrimas. Foi ele o primeiro a receber a frieza do seu olhar, e depois seu arrependimento. Foi o primeiro a tê-lo deitado em seu colo e a afagar seus cabelos, desejando que toda aquela tristeza fosse embora, que todos que o fizeram chorar se arrependessem amargamente. E foi o primeiro a saber que não era o único com o sentimento de abandono dentro de si.

Talvez por isso eles tenham se dado tão bem desde o começo. Eles encontraram um no outro o que nunca tiveram em suas vidas. Eles encontraram conforto. Amizade. Companheirismo. E, mais tarde, como vieram a descobrir, eles encontraram um no outro o amor que lhe havia sido negado em todas as suas vidas.

_And I__'ve held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Ele se lembrava como se fosse ontem. Era mais um daqueles dias em que acordava na enfermaria, machucado, dolorido. Sozinho. Mas esse dia foi diferente. Foi a primeira vez em que ele não estava sozinho. Quando abriu os olhos, ele o viu lá, de pé ao lado da cama onde ele estava deitado, olhando-o preocupadamente e com lágrimas nos olhos. _"É sempre assim? Tão... doloroso e... solitário_?" Ele se lembrava de como aquelas palavras haviam lhe pegado de surpresa. Ele sempre soube que era sim, doloroso e solitário. Mas, vindas da boca dele, aquelas palavras pareciam tão reais que ele nunca mais quis ficar sozinho, sem sua companhia. De como, apesar de todos os ferimentos no corpo, aquelas palavras lhe causaram uma dor tão profunda que nenhuma transformação antes havia causado. _"Sim, infelizmente... sim."_ Ele lembrava de ter respondido. Viu as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos finalmente escorrerem pelo belo rosto dele, tornando vermelhos os belos olhos cinzentos. Sentiu-se mal por fazê-lo chorar. Moveu a mão machucada para segurar a dele, que estava apoiada na cama. Puxou-o um pouco para perto e com a outra mão, limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. _"Mas tenha certeza de que, a partir de hoje, elas nunca mais serão."_ Ele lhe sorriu e, surpreendendo-o, uniu seus lábios com delicadeza, onde ele sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Lentamente, ele afastou os lábios e disse, num sussurro "_Não serão mesmo. Eu prometo."_

Naquele dia ele teve a certeza mais concreta e duradoura de sua vida: ele amava aquele garoto. E o garoto o amava. Naquele dia, ele descobriu a verdadeira felicidade.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

Brilhante, era a melhor forma de descrevê-lo. Ele se destacava em qualquer lugar que fosse, era reconhecido por todos, era respeitado por todos. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia ser o único a saber apreciar a verdadeira luz que ele emanava. O único a apreciá-lo na sua plenitude, o único a conhecer seus segredos mais obscuros. E sabia que era recíproco. Ele sempre fora um menino reservado, mas ele nunca conseguia esconder nada de sua Estrela. Sim, era um apelido que ele chamava o outro secretamente, quando não havia ninguém por perto para escutar. Ele era _sua_ Estrela, e de mais ninguém. Sabia que era egoísmo de sua parte, mas não conseguia evitar. Ele era tudo que ele tinha na vida. Amigo, família, companheiro, amor, confidente, amante. E era só dele.

Quando estava com ele, ele se sentia completo. Eles se conheciam pelos jeitos, pelo jeito de olhar. Às vezes, palavras não eram necessárias. Eles quase que podiam ler a mente um do outro, ler seus sentimentos e seus pensamentos escritos em seus olhares. Os outros não os entendiam. E nem poderiam, claro. Aquilo que eles tinham era único, era especial.

_But now I__'m bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me__  
_

Aquilo que sentia era tão forte que chegava a doer. Amava tanto o outro que às vezes achava que seus sentimentos eram dele e os dele eram seus. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela noite, nas férias do Natal. Seus amigos de quarto haviam ido para suas casas, passar o Natal com suas famílias. Bem, ele não tinha ninguém com quem passar o Natal, e o outro se recusava a ir para casa, desperdiçar uma data tão significativa com seus pais e seu irmão, voltando a ser uma marionete que obedece a tudo e todos.

Naquela noite, o pequeno acordou sobressaltado: viu seu amado correndo e rindo, feliz, e de repente, tudo ficou escuro. O maior parou de rir, e agora o pequeno ouvia apenas gritos. Viu o grande sendo puxado por um buraco, uma imensidão escura, sendo levado dele. Ele gritou e tentou lutar, mas estava preso no chão, imóvel.

Acordou gritando e suando frio. Fora um pesadelo. Mas ele não suportava a idéia de perdê-lo. Querendo se certificar de que o outro ainda estava na cama, o pequeno se levantou e andou silenciosamente em direção às cortinas de veludo da cama onde o outro se encontrava. Abriu-as o mais silenciosamente que pode, e lá estava ele, dormindo, com um semblante tranqüilo, e com a respiração calma. Suspirou aliviado por ele ainda estar ali, seguro ao seu lado.

Como que sentindo, o outro acordou. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu-o ali, olhando para ele. Ele perguntou-lhe o que havia acontecido, e o outro apenas suspirou e disse que tivera um pesadelo; ele afastou-se e convidou-o a sentar-se na sua cama, com ele. Deitou-o contra o peito e abraçou-o forte, dizendo que não importava o que ele sonhara. Ele estaria para sempre ele. Eles estariam para sempre juntos.

Eles se encararam por longos minutos, apenas admirando a beleza um do outro. Tão diferentes, e tão iguais. Os cabelos longos e negros contrastavam com os curtos e castanhos. Os olhos cinza contrastavam com os dourados. O corpo forte contrastava com o frágil. Em compensação, o amor um pelo outro estava ali. E essa certeza os fez unir lábios, num beijo apaixonado, dando convite a mãos, carícias, suspiros, desejo. Num último momento de sanidade, ele lembrava-se de ter perguntado _"Tem certeza? Isso me parece errado..."_, amaldiçoando-se depois por estar considerando errado uma prova de amor tão profunda. Como resposta, teve um sorriso malicioso e um apertão em suas nádegas: _"Você sabe que eu adoro fazer o que os outros acham errado..."_. E com isso, os únicos sons vindos dos dois eram suspiros e gemidos, onde línguas batalhavam, mãos exploravam e o coração acelerava. E quando finalmente sentiu-o dentro de si, ele soube que estariam juntos para sempre, não importa o que acontecesse.

"_Eu te amo"_, ele disse, quando sentiu sua semente jorrando nos lençóis brancos da cama.

"_Eu te amo", _ele ouviu, quando sentiu a semente do outro o invadindo, numa imensidão quente e reconfortante.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

A Guerra. Se existia uma coisa que ele mais odiava, mais do que sua condição, era a Guerra. A Guerra os havia separado desde o inicio. A guerra o fez duvidar de seu amor. E a guerra os separou.

Seus amigos morreram. Quando eles mais precisavam um do outro, a desconfiança tomou seus corações, separando-os. Ele não conseguia acreditar que o homem que amara toda sua vida era um assassino. Mas ele não podia lutar contra os fatos. Ele assassinara um amigo. Um membro do quarteto indestrutível. E ele também assassinara seu melhor amigo, também membro do quarteto. Ele havia se aliado às trevas. Na mesma noite, ele matara dois amigos e treze trouxas. Tudo que ele vira aquele homem lutando durante toda a vida, a sombra das coisas feitas por sua família, a maldade de seus ancestrais. Tudo refletido naqueles olhos, naquela noite.

Ele foi levado preso. Prisão perpétua. Mas ele se recusava a acreditar. O homem que amava, a pessoa correta e decente, corajosa, boa. Tudo desfeito em uma única noite. Então ele teve a segunda certeza de sua vida: aquilo era mentira. Apesar de tudo que vira, de tudo que presenciara, de tudo que os outros disseram, ele ainda confiava naquele homem. Ele confiava nos olhos cinza. Ele estava certo de sua inocência. Então a dor o invadiu, por ter certeza de que nunca poderia esclarecer as coisas com ele, comprovar suas certezas. Porque aquele era o lugar onde as pessoas entravam e nunca mais saiam. Sabia que cedo ou tarde ele estaria como os outros: apenas uma casca.

E aquilo o feriu por dentro de uma maneira incurável.

_When you cried I__'d wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Quando ele fugiu e eles puderam conversar, foi como uma chama aquecendo o frio que ele sentira durante todos os dias daqueles doze anos. Mas eles haviam mudado. Por razões diferentes, ou iguais, mas eles não eram mais os mesmos. Ambos eram apenas uma casca daquilo que haviam sido anos atrás. Ambos pareciam cansados, doentes, e envelhecidos com os anos e com o peso da tristeza em seus corações.

Mas a chama do amor ainda estava acesa. Quando ele voltou, ele soube que eles ainda tinham um ao outro, e ele respirou aliviado, sabendo que ele não mentira quando dissera que eles estariam juntos para sempre.

Naquela noite, eles se amaram com a sede da saudade, a paixão desesperada, o amor inesquecido, e a certeza que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eles eram um só, agora e para sempre.

E mais uma vez, a Guerra veio interferir no amor. Ele era um fugitivo procurado por todos, e por isso era obrigado a ficar trancado naquela casa que o atormentara em toda sua infância e juventude. A casa da qual fora expulso por seus pais, quando admitira ser tudo que eles não queriam que ele fosse.

Preso ali, ele via que o estavam matando lentamente, dia após dia. Coisas que ninguém entendia, apenas ele, que conhecia aquele homem melhor do que a si mesmo, que tivera certeza de sua inocência, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, se fora seu primeiro conforto. Dia após dia, ele via todos os vestígios do jovem alegre da juventude irem se apagando, dando um espaço maior para a amargura e, infelizmente, para a insanidade. O brilho em seus olhos, que havia sido reaceso durante o reencontro, lentamente se apagava, com a verdade lhes assombrando noite e dia.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Talvez, se ele tivesse sido mais rígido naquela noite, ele teria obedecido como sempre fazia no final, e ficado em casa. Mas ele não conseguira. Não conseguira recuar diante do lampejo que viu em seus olhos, da felicidade crescendo dentro dele. Talvez, se ele tivesse sido mais forte e o convencido a ficar em casa, ele ainda estaria aqui, mas ele morrendo bem na frente de seus olhos, e quem sabe, enlouquecendo diante de seus olhos. E aquilo o matava aos poucos também, porque ele sentia todo o sofrimento do seu amor dentro dele, como sempre foi. Talvez por isso ele não tenha tido coragem de lhe dizer não quando pôde. Antes de saírem, ele havia lhe puxado para a cozinha, para alertá-lo do perigo e pedir que tivesse cuidado. Como resposta, teve um beijo carinhoso e demorado, carregado de sentimentos. Depois, uma piscada de olho e a frase _"Nós ainda vamos rir de hoje no futuro, meu amor. Mas, lembre-se: eu te amo, pra sempre. Aconteça o que acontecer."_. Na hora ele se sentiu bem, como se aquelas palavras realmente pudessem se tornar verdadeiras. Se ele soubesse que aquele beijo seria o último...

"_Ele se foi."_, pensou. Ele não vai voltar. Também perdera a conta das vezes que repetira isso para si mesmo. Mas essas lembranças nunca o deixariam esquecer. Nunca o deixariam esquecê-lo. Ele esteve só desde a morte dele. Mas agora sabia que ele realmente não mentira. _"Ele nunca mentiu pra mim."_, e isso se revelou como uma verdade absurda no memento. Ele realmente estaria com ele para sempre. Independentemente em presença física, ou em forma de lembranças, ele estaria para sempre com ele. Estaria sempre lá, nos seus sonhos e na sua vida. Estaria para sempre no seu coração.

Ele seria para sempre o seu imortal.


End file.
